Joel Kujo
A Descendant of the Joestar Bloodline, Joel "JoJo" Kujo. The Protagonist for Continental Conquest and Supporting Protagonist for Sunrise OverSoul. Background When he was younger, he didn't have many friends. His mother was once convicted, and his grandfather a marine biologist. His stand developed rather early in his life, but he thought of it as an imaginary friend. The only actual friend he had was a girl named Anna Marie, whom he'd forgotten about until years later. Personal Life JoJo's personal life is fairly normal for someone who comes from a bizarre family. His day job is being a librarian for the Shenandoah Branch Library. He is married at 24 years of age, and not yet a father. Adventures Joel is no stranger to adventure, frankly his family is full of adventurers, those who go on bizarre ones. Here are the adventures he's been on: Continental Conquest The very first adventure of Joel's. Set in the year of 2037. Starting in Miami, Florida and ending in Sacramento, California * JoJo meets and befriends newly developed Stand User, Devin Donatello * JoJo and DD encounter Vampiress Mitsuko, minion of the late Dio Brando, then escaping her wrath. * JoJo meets and befriends Lois Kamalani and later meeting Fortunato Zeppeli and Jeffy. * The Joestar Group set off for Sacramento, as that is where Mitsuko is hiding out. * JoJo and Fortunato butt heads due to issues of the past and fate. * The trip has a few instances of trouble from New Orleans to Las Vegas. Enemies sent after them by Mitsuko. They meet another Stand User, Del Nakamura, who agrees to help them. Fortunato and Jeffy also teach Lois how to use Ripple with her stand. * The Group reaches California, with one last foe tossed their way. An unwilling one. Later befriending him and helping rescue his sister. * Fortunato dies in a fight with Mitsuko, but not before giving Lois one last "lesson" in using the Ripple as well as an upgrade to her stand. Fortunato's death brings grief to everyone as well as leaving a widow and unborn child without a husband/father. * Mitsuko is fought one last time by the rest of the group, she is backed into a corner before gaining the ability to slow down time. It does not save her from her demise. * The group part ways, and JoJo gets married to a long forgotten childhood friend, Anna Marie, who became a Stand User much like himself. They had their honeymoon in Osaka, Japan. * Later on, they visit Sakura City, to investigate some supernatural matters and help their nephew, Junpei Johto. Sunrise Oversoul not much can be said about this adventure yet as it's not fully completed. Personality Joel can be described as Kind, Relaxed, but also described as hotblooded and heroic. Appearance At a height of 195 cm and weight of 97 kg, Joel is often seen with the following: * A sleeveless black hoodie w/ white shirt. * brown jeans w/ black socks and black checkered shoes. * On his left shoulder there is a red star shaped birthmark, * he also happens to wear a pair of fingerless gloves with silver studded knuckles. * There is a checkered wristband on his right wrist. He has black hair and blue eyes. Stand: Kiss of Judas What is a Stand? A Stand is the spiritual manifestation or reflection of its users soul. They come in all sorts of shapes, sizes, colors, and even abilities. They can appear to be human-like or even machine-like. They also have a set of rules that apply to them and a set of stats as well. The rules are simple: Only stand users can see other stands, any damage dealt to a Stand is reflected upon the user, and only stands can destroy other stands. The Stats are: Destructive Power, Speed, Range, Durability, Developmental Potential/Learning, and Precision. The stats are ranked from A-E. A is Excellent, B is Good, C is Human, D is Weak, and E is Very Weak. In JoJo's case, his stand is named Kiss of Judas, and its primary ability is Soul Sight. Kiss of Judas resembles that of a warrior and happens to be as physically built as JoJo himself. Kiss of Judas has gold bands around its arms, goggles with two way mirror lenses for eyes, the hair it has is long and flowing. However despite the humanoid appearance, Kiss of Judas lacks legs. Instead having more of a ghostly trail. Stats * Power: C * Speed: C * Range: C(2 meters) * Durability: E * Potential: A * Precision: C Due to the rather average stats and poor durability, JoJo needs to be careful and get creative with how he approaches any and all battles he gets into. Theme Wouldn't be a character without a theme right? This is JoJo's. Trivia * Even Joel himself doesn't know why Kiss of Judas lacks legs * Joel's birthstone is Sapphire, his bloodtype is A-. * Kiss of Judas' namesake is that of a song by the band Stratovarius * All bloodline members of the joestar family have a star shaped birthmark. Typically at the base of their neck on the left side. * The Joestar Family has a theme of members containing "Jo" in both their first and last names. There are some exceptions to this and one variation, in which case the variation is "Gio" instead of "Jo." Category:Shoto's Characters Category:JJBA Fanon Category:Stand User Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters